The Gl Genetics Core will serve a critical role in facilitating access to genetic tools for Center-based research projects. Genetic manipulation is a critical approach from biological modeling to establishing and testing critical molecular signaling pathways in both the normal and clinically relevant disease state. Genetic tools are extremely dynamic, with new technologies coming on line every year. The Genetics Core will serve as a hub for current, emerging and future genetic technologies, advising and helping Center members properly assess and keep abreast of these often disruptive scientific advances. The Genetics Core will balance its efforts on current (such as siRNA, in vivo imaging, microarray, mouse ES cells), emerging (such as transcriptome analyses via next-generation sequencing and zebrafish knockouts) and near-future (such as new DNA delivery platforms including silica nanopartides) genetics tools. As a hub for access to the latest information on genetics technologies, this core will represent an important and central interface to this dynamic research area through its training opportunities, Web site and individual consultation. The Genetics Core Director (Stephen C. Ekker, Ph.D., 15% time requested) is a recent recruit to the Mayo Clinic with extensive molecular genetics expertise. To achieve the goal of this Core, part-time support for bioinformatics, biostatistics and genetics instruction is requested.